The present invention relates to an interior panelling part for automotive vehicles, which parts have a weak point for forming an opening for the passage of an airbag. The present invention further relates to a method for production of an interior panelling part.
Interior panelling parts for automotive vehicles, which parts have a weak point for forming an opening for the passage of an airbag, are known. Such interior panelling parts have a support part made of a not readily deformable plastic material. This support part, in particular in higher-quality vehicles, is provided with a pattern on the visible side, which pattern is applied on the support part. The support part has at least one weak point for forming an opening for the passage of an airbag through the support part. This weak point is necessary in order that the airbag can actually enter into the vehicle interior through the support part. The support part is chosen to be continuous in the case of interior panelling parts according to the state of the art since it is hence achieved that the pattern has a homogeneous surface appearance without undulations or respectively dents.
It is however disadvantageous that, when releasing the airbag, in particular when releasing airbags if body parts of the vehicle occupants are located in the immediate vicinity, additional injuries can arise due to the parts of the support shooting out like a bullet.
The published European patent application EP 0 894 679 A2 reveals a column panelling for columns of automotive vehicles. The subject of the invention is a column panelling for columns of automotive vehicles comprising at least one opening region and at least one attachment region, the opening region comprising a thermoplastic plastic material with a Shore A hardness of 30–90.
The unexamined German application DE 199 62 551 A1 reveals an airbag arrangement in an interior panelling part of an automotive vehicle. The cover of an opening is formed there by a foam structure which is reinforced at least across half of the basic surface of the cover by a flexible reinforcement layer which is configured as a hinge for the foam structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,361 reveals an inset and a method for production thereof for use as an airbag panelling in an automotive vehicle. This hereby concerns a flap arrangement which is produced in a multi-stage injection moulding method, the airbag opening being covered by a plastic material portion other than the plastic material support which surrounds this vicinity.
Finally, the unexamined German publication DE 38 16 876 A1 reveals a method for producing a multi-layer moulded piece, comprising a patterned layer disposed on the exterior, a thereto connected patterned layer made of foamable and hardenable material and also a soft, compressible insulation or respectively absorption layer.